frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417012325
"Mama..." Elsa mumbled in surprise as they realized that it was their mother. Had Anna's rant really has that much of an effect on them. Never in her life had Elsa ever seen her mother this broken before and neither had Breha. Elsa resembled so much like she was when she was isolated and told of the news of her parent's death. Breha was also told of the news of her parents' death by the wind too but fortunately, they've been alive all this and that time all along. Elsa and Breha also looked quite guilty for keeping the truth from Anna for past years ago too, especially when Idun/Elise choked out a particularly loud sob. "I never meant to lie to Anna at all either...did I?" Breha said as she looked down because she felt nothing but guilty for being dishonest with Anna about why she wore her gloves instead of being honest with Anna too so she also still regretted her dishonesty with Anna remorsefully. She looked at her sister, Elsa then at her mother, Elise then at her sister, Elsa who, the time, nodded in response. Together, they slowly approached the crying figure of their mother and sat down on either side of her. Breha on the left, Elsa on the right. Idun didn't even notice them until Elsa decided to put her arm around her waist and cuddled her...something that Elsa hadn't done for more than six years. Idun looked up at her two daughters who were now both cuddling her and sobbed for Anna even harder. "I'm so sorry..." Idun/Elise whimpered as she felt desperately, like holding her daughters close even without Anna around and she was never letting them go at all. Breha and Elsa knew what she wanted to do as they moved closer and laid on her shoulders. "It's okay, Mama..." Breha said. "I...I shouldn't have been dishonest with Anna at all either. I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. Anna didn't mean to snap like that earlier on, did she? Anna was just angry at all of us because of what happened... in the past. That's all." "It's alright...it...it's our fault..." "Not all. I'm partially to blame as well since I feared my powers so much. I should've known earlier that love was the cure." Elsa admitted as she also felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past years ago without even telling Anna why. "I'm so sorry that I never did anything to bring you two nor Anna back together like I should've." Elise/Idun cried. "It's alright...we forgive you...don't we, Breha?" Elsa said as she looked at her sister, Breha. Breha said. "Yes...we do...but Anna's still not ready to easily forgive any of us yet because she still holds a grudge against us and Grand Pabbie for keeping the truth from her for past years ago." "I...I haven't had the chance to say this in three years..." Idun/Elise sniffled as she looked at Elsa and Breha. "I love you...my dear daughters...I love you, my other dear daughter, Anna." Breha and Elsa hugged their mother so hard that she literally squeaked from the bone crushing embrace. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was finally back with her daughters all except for Anna who was already turned against all the four of them alongside Grand Pabbie and they were back with her all except for Anna who was still already pitted and turned against all the four royals of Arendelle along with Grand Pabbie... Nearby, Arthur/Agdar couldn't help but smile as a tear rolled down his cheek at the sight of his two daughters cuddling their mother all except for his third daughter, Anna who was still with anybody else who was there for her instead of her own father, her own mother, her own sisters, Elsa and Breha...a sight that he thought he'd never see again. "I love you, dear daughters...I love you too, Anna, my other dear daughter."